The present invention relates to a solvent supply system for supplying a composite solvent, and to a separation system comprising a solvent supply system. The present invention further relates to a method for supplying a composite solvent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,883,409 relates to a pumping apparatus for delivering liquid at high pressure. The pumping apparatus comprises two pistons, which reciprocate in pump chambers, respectively. The output of the first pump chamber is connected via a valve to the input of the second pump chamber. The pistons are driven by linear drives, e.g. ball-screw spindles. The stroke volume displaced by the piston is freely adjustable by corresponding control of the angular distance, by which the shaft of the drive motor is rotated during a stroke cycle. The control circuitry is operative to reduce the stroke volume when the flow rate, which can be selected by user at the user interface, is reduced, thus leading to reduced pulsations in the outflow of the pumping apparatus.